This is a competing renewal for a specialized K-12, the NIMH/UCLA Faculty Scholars Program in Mental Health Services Research (FSP). The applicants propose to train six additional faculty scholars from departments of psychiatry that have little or no ongoing mental health services research, and to assist the home institution to develop new research programs and strengthen their research infrastructures, and to provide one year of support for two continuing scholars. The core program provides faculty-level stipends (75 percent of salary), formal training, and research experience for up to five years for junior to mid-level faculty. The program focuses on training in two main substantive areas: assessing outcomes and quality of care of mental health services in managed care settings; and evaluating and improving services for vulnerable populations, including socially disadvantaged children, minorities, persons with severe and persistent mental illness, and persons with HIV infection. Recruitment has a special emphasis on women and minority psychiatrists. The faculty scholars participate in an existing two-year formal curriculum in health and mental health services research that collaborates with the UCLA Robert Wood Johnson Clinical Scholars Program, RAND, and the UCLA School of Public Health, supplemented by special seminars and consultation sessions arranged and funded through the FSP. Scholars participate in ongoing mental health services research projects at UCLA and RAND and conduct secondary data analyses that lead to first-authored publications. Each scholar will design, implement and analyze original research projects and develop research grants to provide ongoing funding after the program. Scholars will participate in research grant development workshops.